


Ending versus Beginning

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 221b ficlets, all in my verse but can be read separately.<br/>---<br/>You find Sherlock in a philosophical mood, thinking about his past and his life with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending versus Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, I'm not a native speaker and I would love to hear if you liked what you read.  
> And if you find any misspelling, please feel free to tell me!

In Sherlock Holmes’ live many things came to an end.

His childhood had ended the day his father died. From that day on, he wanted to be independent even if he was only five years old and hated it when Mycroft tried to take care of him. But his older brother never stopped trying.

His career at had Uni ended when he offended even the last professor that once supported him. But that didn’t stop him to insult people.

His time as a drug addict had ended when Lestrade let him choose between a life as a junkie or a consulting detective. He still smokes secretly sometimes, but knows what will happen when John finds out. He doesn’t know that John notices every time.

He thought that by beginning a relationship with John, their friendship would end in some way. He neither had a friendship like that to compare with nor any experience in having a boyfriend. But he was wrong. To be honest, besides the physical part which was great by the way, nothing changed. Not even remotely! They still chased criminals down dark alleys side by side, giggled at crime scenes together and never stopped fighting over Sherlock’s experiments in the kitchen.

No, this isn’t an ending! Not in the slightest. Quite obviously it is just a new beginning.


End file.
